Prodigies
by Night Fury
Summary: AU. Slash. HET. Crossover. Harry was abandoned by the wizarding world. He became the lazy genius Nara Shikamaru. Naruto is an enigma that Kakashi is determined to solve. Threesomes and moresomes.


_**Prodigies**_

* * *

(Harry Potter x Bleach x Death Note x Naruto partial crossover) 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto series, the Harry Potter series, the Death Note Series, or the Bleach Series. They belong to their respective creators and various publishers. No money is being made. No trademark or copyright infringement is intended.

**Partial Summary: **AU. Slash. HET. Crossover.Harry was abandoned by the wizarding world. He became the lazy genius Nara Shikamaru. Naruto is an enigma that Kakashi is determined to solve. Threesomes and moresomes.

**Full Summary: **AU. Slash. HET. Naruto x HP crossover with influences of Death Note and Bleach. Harry Potter was a sickly child. He's abandoned by the wizarding world in favor of their healthy albeit less powerful prophesized child. After an accident that kills his parents Harry is adopted by the Nara Clan and becomes the lazy albeit genius, Nara Shikamaru. His magic corrupts his chakra changing natural Shinobi abilities into more potent and dangerous things. Wise beyond his years, Shikamaru knows humans, 'they fear what they can't understand, what they can't control and what they can't predict', so he hides it, hides his incredible power behind a mask of laziness. Uzumaki Naruto is an enigma according to his academy teacher/undercover ANBU, Umino Iruka. He seems to be a child of incredible potential, yet little intelligence or common sense. However, he manages to survive every dangerous encounter he has faced. Who is Naruto? Hatake Kakashi plans to find out.

**Writer's Warnings: **This story does not directly crossover with any story, but Naruto and Harry Potter, set in the Wizarding world and Naruto world with elements of Bleach and Death Note.

**Warnings:**Slash/Yaoi (Homosexual pairings/Homosexual romance, boy x boy, girl x girl (Yuri)), HET (Heterosexual pairings/Heterosexual romance, boy x girl), sexual content (Wet dreams, Masturbation, Homosexual sex and heterosexual sex, threesomes and moresomes, blow jobs, dirty talk and hand jobs) MPREG (Male pregnancy), Pregnancy (Female pregnant), underage sex (between the ages of fifteen and seventeen for this story), Adult language, teenage pregnancy, character bashing, changes to lineages, appearance, personalities and abilities. Original characters, Out of Character, alternative Universe (non-canon or doesn't follow plots), incest, violence some blood and gore. And child abuse, mention of rape and suicide attempts.

**Pairings:**

**Main Pairings:**

Uchiha Shisui/Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto and Sarutobi Asuma/Minoto Haku/Severus Snape/Sirius Black/Nara Shikamaru

**Side Pairings:**

Uchiha Sasuke/Yuhi Kurenai/Anko/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Neji/Haruno Sakura, Temari/Tenten, Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba, Gaara/Hyuga Hinata, Kankuro/Rock Lee,

**Plot Changes:**

Uchiha Itachi eliminated the clan without the Mangekyo Sharingan, only sparing Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

The traditionally garbed Shinigami was locked blade to blade with the infamous rogue Shinigami, Crimson. The Captain of the eleventh division was steadily losing against the blond-haired, blue-eyed rogue. Crimson's bankai, the historically blood thirsty, Black Wind Blade pressed against his blade. Only the captain's marginally superior spirit energy prevented his blade from shattering. He shifted his blade suddenly scoring a gash across Crimson's left arm. 

"Not bad," Crimson smirked devilishly, a smirk that would make a girl weak in the knees, "But you're too late. Hell Gate, demon spell number 1478!" The Shinigami captained tried to move his feet, but found himself frozen. Glancing down he grimaced at his own foolishness. Crimson with his swordsmanship footwork had etched the demonic pentagram for sapping spirit energy interlocked with the circle spell 'freeze' into the sandy dirt. Combining these two spell were a high level that most captains didn't possess. The pentagram burst into flames.

"Well Shit!" The Shinigami captain exclaimed before the demonic flame devoured him.

Inside the blond rogue one crimson eye opened and then another. Maniacal laughter sprouted from a crimson snout before the creature loosed demonic red chakra that overflowed its cage, healing the blond it was imprisoned in and momentarily turning blue eyes purple.

The blond rogue, called Crimson, was more recently known as Uzumaki Naruto, ran a hand through his shoulder length straight golden hair that had broken free of its leather string's confines. Almond shaped azure eyes framed by long eyelashes that brushed his cheeks angelically and full crimson lips the seemed to be in a perpetual pout, glared at his specialized gigai reproachfully.

The gigai was made to always retain the features of a spiky-blond-haired, blue-eyed twelve-year-old Gaki, who wore a repulsive orange jumpsuit. The boy gigai would age and it would also retain its features even when he stepped out… 'So to say'.

With a dramatic sigh, Crimson stepped into the gigai and adjusted his hitai-ate, before taking off for the academy, for once early.

* * *

Shikamaru leaned over a strange game board that seemed to be a hap hazardous mesh of Shogi, Mancala, and Chess, the board had multiple levels and collided together at certain angles. The boy hunched over the game board in the dimly lit academy classroom, the rising sun shone through the branches of a budding Sakura tree. 

"Begin." The boy muttered, as he watched the pieces rose up on the board and traveled to different areas of the board. The boy waved his hand over the pieces and a hologram appeared and visually listed off numbers, symbols and kanji. "Pause," the raven haired boy said indicating a place on the screen. "Orochimaru, out of a scale of fifteen, threat level is ten alone," hitting pieces that had migrated across the board, two more screens popped up. "With allies, threat level to Konoha is fifteen. Suna's support, the Ichibi no Shukaku, adds and addition of two points. Mizu? Home of the Nibi no Nekomata adds an addition of three points. Suna and Shukaku, holds no immediate threat since negotiations have become quite rocky. Mizu however poses a problem. The most current problem is the recent embargo on Konoha created by the Mizukage's civilian uncle, Gato, tycoon, tyrant, liar and cheat… hmm…by controlling the embargo it effectively cuts off a supply of information to Konoha and a supply of fish oil used for explosive tags. You're playing your cards right Reaper, and you'd of won this game if I wasn't around. I don't know what your aim is, but Konoha will not fall to the whim of a god! Konoha team to 89321."

"So this is the infamous bane of the Shinigami lord," said a voice behind the raven haired boy, "Shikamaru, you were always rather unique, but my, my, my, this is rather surprising."

"What do you want Crimson?" Shikamaru asked not turning.

"This is a surprise! You know me?"

Shikamaru waved his hand over a black piece, "Crimson, rogue Shinigami. Threat level to 'Fate player', Nara Shikamaru, is fifteen. Master of his Bankai, 'Black Wind Blade'. Proficient in Flash Step, lesser necromancy, demonic spells, soul binding and demon soul weaving. Can self-regenerate limb, become both intangible and invisible, is immune to all tranquilizers and poisons. Unlike other Shinigami, Crimson can manifest himself in spirit form physically without a gigai if he wishes to. In his gigai called Uzumaki Naruto, he can produce chakra and has Hokage level Shinobi abilities. Because he was a Shinigami, the Kyuubi was inadvertently sealed in his soul rather than his body. This has prevented him from returning to the soul society."

"Ah, right, Fate player's hack files. You know out of all the previous fate players your ability has rated you the highest and most dangerous player ever recorded."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere here Crimson. What do you want?"

"Pretty soon the Shinigami will figure out you're in Konoha, you're leading them here. However, I'm willing to play distraction and cover your tracks if…"

"If?" Shikamaru asked spinning around to face the blond in his gigai.

"If you keep my secrets, watch my back and take off the damn hybrid genjutsu." Crimson muttered the last part embarrassedly. Shikamaru let out a small chuckle.

"Figures you'd detect my genjutsu, drove the Uchihas mad trying to see under it. That was especially Uchiha Itachi. Alright, fair deal."

Shikamaru reached within himself with his mind and cut the feed from his hybrid chakra-magical core to the illusion. Long auburn hair naturally highlighted with gold and copper strands reached his lower back in small braids, braided bangs falling to his high cheekbones. Almond shaped fire whiskey colored eyes framed by long dark eyelashes that brushed his cheeks peered up at the blond. His flawless caramel colored skin covered a delicate, slender and petite frame. Full crimson lips parted slightly to show off pearly white teeth and a pointed chin below a curved nose completing his slight Romanesque visage. Long and lean legs were seductive and swan-like neck completed the picture.

"Like what you see?" Shikamaru asked the wide-eyed blonde.

Crimson cleared his throat uncomfortably, "What were you originally named?"

"That's not part of the deal, but it was, Harry. Potter Harry or in English Harry Potter."

"A foreigner then?"

"Sort of, my family is from the Elemental isles."

"Oh who—" They were cut off as there was pounding on the door. Shikamaru gave Crimson a significant look before replacing the hybrid genjutsu and then dropping the force fields on the door. Before it opened he banished his game board into an existence pocket.

Kiba threw open the door as 'Naruto' jumped out of the window, "Naruto!" Kiba yelled infuriated.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru murmured putting his head in his arms for a good nap.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

So you're probably wondering… why am I posting this if I can't post until summer? Unfortunately or fortunately depending on your point of view I had my wisdom teeth out yesterday and I'm recovering. I feel rather nasty. 

I'm working the next chapter tonight… please cross your fingers and wish I'll finish it soon.

PS: Please review.

Thanks


End file.
